Lost: Season 1
by 6.7.I.M.P.A.L.A.L.O.V.E
Summary: Unoriginal name I know but I couldn't think of anything :/     Sarah is on the plane when it crashes on The Island... follow her through the seasons as she copes with her loss and as she gains so much more
1. 01 Pilot

**OKAY! Let me know what you think... I have a few chapters written but it really depends on if you guys like it or not if I continue.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything recognisable, but I do own my Original Character/s :D**

The sounds of panic reached my ears as I slipped into consciousness, screaming, shouting, crying... all flooded over me as I let out a pain filled groan. "There's a girl over here!" a voice shouted from closer than the panic.

"Is she hurt?" another voice shouted back.

"Her hair's full of blood," was the reply as I shifted and cracked my eyes open, "She's waking up!" Another groan slipped from my lips as I pushed myself into seating position, frowning in confusion when my skin touched sand.

"Are you okay?" the earlier voice asked as someone knelt on the ground next to me. He was very good looking, bright blue eyes, chocolate brown hair...

"What happened?" I croaked out.

"The plane..." he turned and looked behind him making me follow his gaze, my jaw dropping at the sight of the carnage.

"Oh god," I muttered before scrambling to my feet and running to the scene, "Logan?"

"Wait, wait," the guy pulled me backward slightly making me turn to him tears streaming down my face, "Calm down... who's Logan?"

"My brother," I replied weakly as I scanned the beach.

"Come on," He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "I'll help you look for him, what does he look like?"

"A lot like me," I shrugged, "He's fourteen, sandy blond hair, green eyes." A sudden explosion rang out loudly making me jump instinctively away from it with a gasp as I clung to the guy.

"Fourteen?" he asked cautiously making me pull away and nod, "Was he wearing a purple hoody?"

"Yeah," I muttered before following his gaze to where the explosion had just occurred. One of the plane's wings had fallen from the rest of it and my gaze landed on a deathly still body, half under the wing, the other half unbelievably charred from the fire. "Logan..."

I was off in a shot, scrambling through the shifting sands of the beach as tears streamed down my face, "You can't go over there," an unfamiliar voice shouted as I passed said person, "Miss, it's not safe."

I ignored him and kept running before I dropped to my knees beside my younger brother, my fingers going straight to his jugular to find a pulse. "Come on Lo..." I whimpered as I struggled to find one.

"Miss you need to move back, there may be another..." the stranger said again as the dark haired boy who found me reached us.

"It's her brother," he told the older man whose face filled with pity as he knelt next to Logan, searching for a pulse.

"I'm sorry," he muttered after a few minutes, as he looked up at me, more tears streamed down my face and I let out a slight sob.

"He can't be," I let out quietly, "He's only fourteen... he-he can't..."

The dark haired man wrapped his arms around me in comfort before he helped me to my feet and held me close. I ducked my face into his collar and held onto him tight as I tried to calm myself down.

A little while later, things had settled down slightly and I sat near the water's edge staring out at the sea in front of me as the dark haired guy, sat next to me scowling at his phone. "Where in the middle of nowhere," I commented quietly, the first time I'd talked in hours. "You really thought you'd have signal?"

"More hoped than thought," he replied as he turned to look at me with a sad smile, "You okay?"

"I guess," I replied with a slight shrug, "I mean..." I let out a sigh before shaking my head, "Thank you, by the way."

"For what?" he arched an eyebrow at me.

"Well to list them off," I smirked slightly, "You found me, you helped me find my brother, you comforted me, you patched up my head and you didn't just leave me on my own..." I looked away before looking up at him again, "I don't know what I'd have done if you weren't here for me."

He smiled sweetly as he shifted closer and draped his arm around my shoulders, "You're welcome," he told me before pulling me closer to him, letting me rest my head on his shoulder. "And now that you're talking again, can I get a name?"

I let out a small chuckle before pulling away from him slightly so I could look up at him again, "Sarah," I replied.

"Nice to meet you Sarah," he smirked, "I'm Boone."

"Boone," I repeated quietly to commit it to my memory, "I'd have guessed something like Damon, but I like it." He nodded in thanks before letting me settle against him again as he once again looked at his phone, I rolled my eyes at his attempts.

As the sun dipped lower on the horizon the air around us started to get colder making me shiver slightly and move even closer to Boone for warmth. "Hey, you two," a voice called from behind us, making me turn completely as Boone looked over the top of my head, "C'mon over and get warm." It was the guy who'd checked my brother for signs of life.

Boone glanced sideways to me before arching a questioning eyebrow making me nod in agreement before getting up, waiting for him to get to his feet. Once again he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me towards the others that were gathered around the fire, settling on a piece of scrap metal next to a pregnant blond girl.

I bit at my lip and smiled awkwardly at her, she smiled back kindly, "Hey, I'll be right back," Boone muttered before getting up and walking towards a blond girl I'd seen him talking to earlier.

"I heard about your brother," the pregnant girl said quietly as she moved to sit closer to me, I glanced up at her. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks," I muttered quietly, "I'm Sarah."

"Claire," she replied, shaking my hand before replacing it to her bump again.

"Uhm," I started, "How far along are you?"

"Eight months," she replied quietly as she rubbed at her tummy. The metal we were sat on suddenly creaked making my head snap up and my gaze land on a large man with curly hair. He took a seat on the other side of Claire before he handed each of us a foil-wrapped container.

"Hungry?" he asked us.

"Yeah," Claire replied as I nodded.

"Thank you...," I smiled at him as a silent way of asking for a name.

"Hurley," he replied holding a hand out.

"Sarah," I offered as I shook it.

He turned to Claire and smiled, "Any more, uh, you know, baby stuff?" he asked her curiously.

"No," she smiled, "I'm... I'm okay." He nodded as he took two packets with utensils out of his pocket, handing one to each of us.

"Well... hang in there," he smiled at her.

"You too," she chuckled light heartedly as he got up and started to head off before he turned and jogged back, handing Claire another tray of food.

"Eat for two, right?" he smiled before heading off, letting Claire and I swap smiled at his gesture.

As we sat chatting idly, learning more about each other and becoming friends, a loud, metal-creaking, rumbling/ growling sounded from the mountains in the centre of the island. Out of curiosity I pushed myself to my feet and walked a little closer to the trees, my eyes locking on the dark mountains.

Others moved closer, stopping near me as we watched and out of the corner of my eye I noticed something moving in the trees, "Did you see that?" Claire asked quickly as my head snapped sideways to watch it.

"Yeah," I nodded as footsteps hurried towards me from behind, a hand landing gently on my shoulder as the blond girl called after Boone. I glanced up and smiled tentatively at him.

The noise was still sounding, from the darkness, howling that echoed into the night, growling and movement of trees falling followed. I took another step forward, tilting my head as if to make it clear as Boone's hand tightened on my shoulder, him following me slowly. The noises were so loud and unfamiliar... trees were falling in the distance as if something was knocking or pulling them down... a loud stomping that sounded like footsteps sounded as more trees fell.

"Terrific," a blond man muttered dryly and I turned to him, biting my lip.

"And I thought things couldn't get any worse," I sighed.

_**Logan shifted slightly in his sleep as he rested his head on my shoulder making me smile maternally down at him, stroking the hair of his fringe from his face. It had taken months to get here, countless court dates, contracts, appeals. But finally both the American and Australian governments had agreed to let the nineteen year old girl take custody of her fourteen year old brother.**_

_**Turning my head, I arched an eyebrow at the man rushing past quickly to the bathrooms... as I watched three flight attendances follow him the plane must have hit at air pocket because the whole plane shook with turbulence. "Sarah?" Logan woke up quickly, his eyes widening with panic.**_

"_**It's okay Lo," I told him, wrapping my arm around him, "It's normal." More turbulence made me reach across and fasten his seatbelt quickly before attempting to do my own. Only before I could the plane hit rough turbulence and I flew from my seat, smacking hard into the ceiling.**_

_**With a groan, I pushed myself up from where I'd landed on the floor and gripped the back of one of the seats as Logan turned his head to look at me. "Just stay there, I'm okay," I called to him as alarms suddenly started blaring and the oxygen masks fell from the overhead compartments.**_

_**After pulling myself up to him I pulled the mask further down and handed it to him, "Fasten it around your mouth and nose," I told him firmly before stumbling back due to even more turbulence... turning my head I locked worried gazes with a blond man a little way down the plane.**_

My eyes flickered open as I woke from my dream/flashback, sighing and pushing myself up from the sand. I could see most of the others gathered a little way away talking about the noise from the night before. Jack, the doctor who'd checked Logan's pulse after we'd found him, was sat alone by the water until a brunette woman headed over to him, I just looked away and frowned at the sand.

"Hey," Boone's voice sounded from above making me glance up at him and smile weakly, "You okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded as I accepted his hand, letting him pull me to my feet, "Well, as good as I can be in the current situation." He smiled in understanding as he kept hold of my hand.

"About that..." he started but the blond girl he was always talking to walked over to us, interrupting.

"Boone," she greeted with a wide smile before she frowned at me, "Can you help me with something?"

"Uh," he glanced at me and I nodded to say I was okay before he smiled sweetly at me and nodded to her, "Sure," he turned back to me, "I'll come find you when I'm done okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded with a smile before watching the two of them leave, they looked as if they were arguing about something.

"Hey," I turned quickly to see Jack with the brunette woman and a blond guy with bandages around his knuckles all stood behind me.

"Hi?" I arched an eyebrow.

"How good are you at hiking and tracking?" Jack questioned making me shrug.

"Pretty good, why'd you ask?" I asked curiously.

"We're heading out to find the cockpit," the blond guy replied making me glance at him, he was fairly familiar.

"You should come with," the girl suggested making me arch an eyebrow but nod in agreement before following them as they headed into the trees.

"So," I started as I walked alongside Jack, Charlie (the blond guy) and Kate (the brunette girl) walking behind us as they chatted. "Why'd you ask me to come?"

"Honestly?" he asked, glancing down at me making me nod, "You're obviously upset over your brother, and I figured if you were up and doing something maybe it would take your mind off of what happened."

I nodded in understanding, "Thanks," I smiled up at him.

"Plus the fact that I saw you tattoo," he added with a small grin making me smile wider and shake my head. "How long have you been in the corps?"

"I started basic training when I was sixteen," I replied, "Joined up properly on my seventeenth and then I resigned from active duty when I adopted my brother a month ago." I looked up at him.

"How old are you?" he asked curiously.

"Nineteen," I replied, "Well..." I counted in my head, "Twenty as of today actually."

"Happy Birthday," he smiled charmingly making me smile back.

"Thanks," I replied before glancing over my shoulder to see that Charlie and Kate had stopped walking. "Jack?"

He turned to see them too before we backtracked, "Hey," Jack interrupted them.

"You ever heard of Driveshaft?" Kate asked us as we paused next to them making me arch an eyebrow as Charlie started to sing some lyrics. I shook my head and he stopped, shocked as Kate smiled.

"We need to keep moving," Jack commented before he started off again, nodding for me I chuckled slightly before jogging to catch up to him. "Who the hell is Driveshaft?"

"No idea," I replied honestly, "I'm more of an AC/DC fan." I glanced up at him, "You?" He shrugged in response making me roll my eyes.

It was ridiculously sudden when the sky darkened and rain suddenly started pouring down on us making me yelp in shock of the cold water and pause, looking up at the sky. "Hey guys," Charlie and Kate had caught up, "is this normal? Kind of, day turning into night, you know, end of the world type weather? Is this... guys?" Jack and Kate had carried on walking and I shrugged at him before we jogged to catch up, slipping slightly on the wet grass.

It was a while later when we walked into an area where the trees had thinned out a bit we slowed down to look around, but still continued forward. My jaw dropped slightly at the sight of the cockpit of the plane. Kate and Charlie had stopped walking, almost as if they were inwardly preparing themselves for what they were about to see. Glancing at Jack then them I shrugged and headed forwards alone... nothing could be worse than seeing Logan the way he was.

I entered the opening of the plane slowly and cautiously, my jaw clenching at the sight before me, inside was a mess, devoid of life. The passengers were dead... still strapped into the seats.

"We should get the transceiver," Jack suggested as he pointed up towards the cockpit as the plane was on an angle. I nodded before pulling myself up on to one of the seats and climbing steadily as I tried to ignore the dead bodies surrounding me.

Once I'd pulled myself up to the front seats, I tried the cockpit door and groaned as it didn't budge. "No go," I commented as I looked down at Jack, shifting slightly as he climbed up next to me. He took a fire extinguisher from nearby and started to pound on the door, the hits getting harder as his frustration grew. Suddenly though, the door popped open and a body, bloodied and obviously dead fell from it, dropping heavily down to the bottom of the plane.

A little warning for Charlie, Jack had yelled in surprise as I yelped, and Kate had screamed, so Charlie had had just enough time to dodge the falling body, letting it pass him. "You okay?" Jack asked worriedly making me nod, he turned as asked Kate the same as she finally joined us on the front seats.

"Yeah, you?" she questioned.

"Yeah," he nodded before glancing at the opening to the cockpit. "So...?"

I nodded and moved forward, Jack bracing himself as he lent me a knee so I could hop up, for a good grip. Once I had that I hauled myself up through the door and braced myself, holding a hand down for him, he grabbed it and with a little help from me, pulled himself through.

Glancing around myself I looked for the transceiver as he pulled Kate up to join us... one of the pilots was still strapped into his seat, rainwater pouring onto him from the broken window. With a small frown I moved towards him, leaning over his body to search for the transceiver. He let out a gasp making me yelp and scramble back in shock as he let out a cough.

"Jack," I hissed making the man move to me, before going to the injured, but alive, pilot.

"Hey! Can you hear me?" he asked him before turning to us, "I need water." Glancing around I shrugged but Kate made a grab for bottled water near her before handing it to Jack. He uncapped it and helped the pilot drink.

"Here you go," he muttered to the man making the man gulp before coughing slightly.

"How many survived?" he asked gruffly.

"At least forty-eight," I replied as I gave him a once over, he didn't look good.

"Does anything feel broken?" Jack asked him.

"No, no," was the reply, "Just my head – it's a little dizzy that's all." Jack moved to examine his injury.

"It's probably a concussion," he told the man.

"How long has it been?" he asked us all.

"Sixteen hours," Jack replied.

"Sixteen? Has – has anybody come?" the pilot asked us.

"Not yet," I replied sadly.

"Six hours in, our radio went out," the pilot gasped out, "No one could see us. We turned back to land in Fiji. By the time we hit turbulence, we were a thousand miles off course. They're looking for us in the wrong place."

My jaw clenched and I bit back a groan as I turned away from them all, my hands flying to my hair, "We have a transceiver," the pilot commented.

"Good, good, that's what we were hoping for," Jack replied there was movement, "Listen, you shouldn't try to move."

"No, no, I'm okay," the pilot replied as I turned to them, he pointed behind himself and I moved forwards. "The transceiver's right there. It's right there."

I found it, and picked it up, handing it to the pilot who turned it on. There was only static. "Where's Charlie?" Jack asked suddenly making me turn and frown before I slipped out of the cockpit to find him.

I avoided looking at the dead bodies... the sight being a lot worse when they were staring back at you. "Charlie?" I called loudly making the bathroom door open suddenly making me jump slightly. "What are you doing in the bathroom?"

"What?" he asked in over exaggerated innocence, I just rolled my eyes and nodded for him to follow me. However, a loud roar and a howl echoed through the jungle making my head snap around. The plane creaked and I stumbled slightly as it tilted.

"Sarah?" Jack glanced through the hatch making me look up, and accept the hand he was holding out. With his help I was up in the cockpit again before I moved to help Charlie up.

He was halfway through when Kate suddenly gasped making me freeze, "It's right outside," she hissed making me tense before pulling Charlie up quickly.

"What? What's right outside?" the pilot asked in shock.

"Shh," I hissed at him before pulling Charlie back so he was next to Kate by the cockpit main door.

The growling was getting very close and branches were crunching loudly... something big and heavy lingered near us as a shadow passed through the window. I reached for Jack as he moved closer, clenching my jaw in irritation of having to stay silent. I took a step forward but the pilot had gotten out of his seat and moved to look.

I glanced behind me where the other two were before I moved forwards again, accepting the transceiver as the Pilot held it towards me. He moved to the window and climbed out, looking for whatever was outside. The whole plane trembled as something grabbed the pilot making him scream and try to kick free...

A scream sounded from Kate as I darted forward, grabbing for the Pilot's leg... only, before I could reach him whatever it was pulled him completely out of the cockpit and the plane tilted once more. A whimper slipped from my lips as blood hit the window with a resounding 'splat'.

"What the hell just happened?" Charlie asked quietly but no one answered, Kate had turned to Jack but he was gasping for breath from fright. Me, I was too busy staring wide eyed at the broken window that the pilot had been pulled from.

Around us, the plane started moving once more as something crashed into it, the growling outside starting up again. Keeping a solid grip on the transceiver, I stumbled backwards as the plane shifted heavily, crashing to the ground from its tenuous position. "Come on!" Jack yelled as they all scrambled out of the plane making me scramble to my feet and follow quickly.

The rain outside hadn't let up and I slipped a few times as I followed the other three to the protection of the trees. I didn't even chance glancing back to see what it was, because, whatever it was, it was growling. In front of me, with a head start, Charlie stumbled and fell, something wrapped around his ankle making me slide to a stop as he called for help. It didn't take long to free him, and when I had we both got up and started running again.

A few minutes later we came up on Kate, looking around nervously making me hold a hand out to keep Charlie back. "Kate," I started making her turn around and grab for me, she took me down with a swipe making me grab her arm and fling her to the ground too. We grappled for a few seconds before pinned her down. "Calm down, it's us!"

"Where's Jack?" she asked panicky.

"He was with you," I commented worriedly, "I stopped to help Charlie." I hopped to my feet and pulled her up with me.

"Did you see it?" she asked quietly.

"No," Charlie replied, "But it was right there, we were dead. I was... and then Sarah pulled me up. Jack was with you."

"We need to go back for him," I muttered as I looked over my shoulder to where we'd been.

"Go back? There?" Charlie protested, "Sarah, there's a certain gargantuan quality about this thing."

"Then stay here," I replied firmly before I turned and jogged back the way I'd come, I heard footsteps following me.

"Where do we look?" Kate asked.

"I don't know," I muttered and, as suddenly as it had started earlier, the rain stopped.

"Girls, wait!" Charlie shouted before running to catch up.

"We heard you shout," Charlie commented to Kate as we searched, "Heard you shout 'Jack'... I'm Charlie by the way, and she's Sarah."

I ignored his comments as my eyes gaze caught on something in the mud making me kneel down near it, "What is it?" Kate asked curiously making me pull it out of the mud. It was the small aviator's wings that had been on the pilot's shirt. Frowning slightly I handed it to Kate who sighed, but my gaze locked on a reflection in the puddle next to me before my head snapped around.

"Oh my god," I muttered quietly making the other two look up too.

"What is...?" Charlie started.

"It's the pilot," Jack's voice sounded from behind us making me sigh in relief before turning quickly.

"Jack," I smiled widely, "Thought you were a goner."

"Did you see it?" Kate asked curiously.

"No, it was right behind me, I dove into the bushes," he replied making me nod.

"Guys, how does something like that happen?" Charlie asked curiously making us turn to see he was still looking at the pilot.

"I really don't know," I muttered, "And I'd rather not find out."

"Let's go," Jack nodded and we all pulled out gazes from the pilot, all feeling guilty for leaving him like that, but he was too high up to get him.


	2. 02 Funerals and Goodbyes

We were a lot closer to the camp now, as I walked alongside Jack, messing with the transceiver best I could. "Anything?" Charlie asked as he walked behind us.

"You keep asking that," I muttered irritably.

"Pardon me for appearing desperate," he sighed, "but before the pilot was ripped from the cockpit, he did say that no one's gonna find us unless we get that working... so, is there anything?"

I stopped walking and glared at him, "No," I replied simply before turning and walking away, quicker this time as I fumed silently.

It wasn't much longer that we walked back onto the beach near the campsite, but we were greeted by two of our friendly campers fighting. Shoving the transceiver to Kate I took off at a run with Jack, "Hey," I snapped loudly as I grabbed the blond guy, Jack grabbed the Muslim guy.

"Break it up!" Jack ordered.

"Get off of me," the blond growled at me as I shoved him away from the other guy, "Son of a bitch!"

"Back off," I told him calmly making him scowl, the other guy lunged again and I turned and glared harshly as Jack grabbed him again. "Enough, you're done, it's finished."

"I'm sick of this redneck," the Muslim man snapped.

"You want some more of me, boy!" the blond snapped making me shove him back again.

"Tell them!" the Muslim guy snapped, "Tell everyone what you told me! Tell them that I crashed the plane! Go on! Tell them I made the plane crash!"

"If the shoe fits buddy," the blond sneered making me glare harshly at him before glancing at the other guy who was muttering in a different language.

"Okay," I muttered calmly, "What the hell is going on here?" No one answered so I growled before raising my voice and turning on my 'Marine Persona'. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"My kid found these in the jungle," someone replied making me turn, he handed me a set of handcuffs making me frown before handing them to Jack with a pointed look.

"And this guy was sitting the back row of business class the whole flight, never got up," the blond indicated to the Muslim guy. "Hands folded under a blanket."

I turned to the other guy who grumbled, "And for some reason," the blond continued, "I'm just pointing this out... the guy I saw next to him didn't make it."

"Thank you so much for observing my behaviour," was the counter.

"You don't think I saw them pull you out of line before we boarded?" the blond snapped. The Muslim guy lunged forward again and Jack grabbed him quick making the blond move forwards, I shoved him back and glowered. "Come on boy, bring it!"

"ENOUGH!" I yelled loudly, my voice resounding everywhere making the two of them pause and everyone else look at me shocked. Finally though, the Muslim guy turned and walked off in the opposite direction leaving the blond to glare at me.

"We found the transceiver," I called to everyone, the guy paused in his departure, "but it's not working. Does anyone know about electronics?"

"I might be able to help," the Muslim guy replied as he turned to us.

"Oh great!" the blond grumbled, "Perfect! Let's trust this guy."

"Hey, we're all in this together man," Hurley objected, "Let's treat each other with a little respect."

"Shut up Lardo," the blond snapped.

"Hey," Jack snapped suddenly, "Give it a break."

"Who died and made you boss?" the blond started.

"Why don't you fucking piss off and leave everyone else alone," I growled making him look at me, "Before I make you."

"What are you gonna do, pipsqueak?" he smirked, rounding off with me to show how much taller than me he was. "What are you? Twelve?"

My knee came up sharply, catching him between the legs... he groaned and leant forward in time to receive my fist to his face. He fell backwards and received my foot which landed on his throat to keep him where he was. "Twenty," I replied simply, "And fully trained by the United States Marine Corps." I smirked down at him, "So like I said, piss off, before I make you."

Once I'd removed my foot from his throat he got up and headed off making me follow him with my gaze, a glower settled on my face. "You found the cockpit?" Boone suddenly asked as he walked up to us. I turned as Jack nodded to him. "Any survivors?"

"No," Jack replied after sending me a look.

"It's a dual band, military spec," the Muslim guy started, "Chances are, the battery's good, but the radio is dead."

"Can you fix it...?" I started, not knowing his name.

"Sayid," he answered the name question, "And I'll need a little time." I nodded and he walked off with the transceiver in hand. I watched him for a second before turning and heading in the opposite direction, down to the water so that I could have a well deserved rest.

"So, what happened out there?" Boone asked as he sat next to me.

"Nothing," I shrugged, "We found the cockpit, found loads of bodies, found the transceiver." I glanced up at him, "Anything interesting happen while we were gone?"

"We sorted the luggage," he replied with a small smile making me smile back before catching sight of the blond girl scowling at us.

"Your girlfriend doesn't seem too happy with you talking to me again," I stated making him follow my gaze and chuckle.

"Shannon?" he laughed, "Nah, Shannon's my sister... and she still thinks that the rescue will be here any second now."

"Sister," I repeated in realisation.

"What? You think I was leading you on or something?" he asked with a smirk making me blush slightly and look at the sand.

"Of course not," I replied, "I just thought you were being friendly." He chuckled quietly as I avoided his gaze.

"You seemed pretty authoritarian back there," he commented to change the subject making me chuckle dryly.

"Yeah well..." I shrugged, "Three almost four years of Marine training, you kinda pick it up."

"And now I fully understand why you're completely calm with being stranded on an island," he laughed making me smirk and glance up at him.

"Yeah," I nodded, "So you shouldn't worry... I'll protect you." His smile widened and his laugh got a little louder before he bumped me slightly, I just nudged him back before leaning my head on his shoulder and looking back out to the sea a small frown settling onto my face.

After a moment I sat up and stood up, "What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

"There's something I need to do," I replied simply before walking off leaving him sat there. Kate and Sayid were heading off on a hike to get signal on the transceiver, Jack was looking after an air marshal and others were going through luggage. Me? I had to give my little brother a proper farewell.

"Hey Jack," I walked up to him and bit at my lip.

"What's up?" he asked curiously.

"I'm gonna go cremate my brother," I told him simply yet quietly, he nodded in understanding before pulling a case towards him from earlier, there were matches in there and he handed me them. "Thanks."

"No problem," he smiled sadly at me as he patted my shoulder before letting me leave. I moved to where I'd put his body before I carried him down the beach away from everyone. Placing him down, I gathered enough wood and placed him on top of it before setting light to the lot.

"I'm gonna miss you," I muttered as I stepped back, away from him, my hand curling around my chain with the replica around his own neck.

I was there for ages, watching him with tears pouring from my eyes I had dropped to sit in the sand, bringing my knees to my chest and resting my arms and chin on top of them. "I'm sorry," I muttered, "I thought... if I took you away from them then you'd have a happy life, away from their abuse."

"Hey," A voice sounded from behind me making me turn to see Jack walking up to me before he sat down next to me.

"Hi," I replied as I wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"You know..." he started before sighing, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I took him away from our parents," I muttered, "I fought for custody because I knew... I knew they were hurting him like they used to hurt me." I ran a hand over my face, "But, if I'd have left him there, at least he'd still be alive."

"Or he might not," Jack replied, "If you'd have left him there, there's the strong possibility that your parents may have eventually killed him."

"Two years, three at the most and he could have gotten out by himself," I sighed, "I just... I didn't think he'd last that long." I wiped more tears from my face, "But, I have custody for a month and..." I stopped talking, unable to continue and Jack's arm wrapped around me in comfort as he sat with me for a little while.

The fire was finally dying down, and I knew it was done... he was gone, and at rest. "You want to head back to the camp?" Jack asked me softly.

"In a little bit," I nodded as I glanced up at him.

"Okay," he nodded as he stood up before he paused, "I know it's a bad time, but you wouldn't happen to have a blade of some sort?"

I nodded and pushed myself to my feet before glancing at the charred sand and ash I cleared my throat and smiled weakly at it before turning and walking away with Jack. It didn't take long to find mine and Logan's luggage in the rest of it, seeing as mine acid green and his had UFC stickers all over it. Once I'd retrieved them I pulled mine open and took out my knife, settled in its sheath. "Here," I handed it to him and he gave me a disbelieving look before nodding.

"Thanks," he nodded, "I'll bring it back when I'm done." I nodded and turning away going through the rest of the stuff.

I ignored my case mostly, pulling Logan's towards me instead, most of it was clothes; hoodies, jeans, t-shirts, a few pairs of converse, socks, underwear. But as well as the usual suitcase things, were some things he's tossed in so they didn't have to be shipped. A few leather bracelets which I slipped onto my wrists, some woollen beanie hats... a photo of the two of us from a few years back, four I think. I was around sixteen, he was around ten. To my utter surprise, a pack of cigarettes making me frown before it slipped into a smile when I shook my head.

He's been smoking, hiding it from our parents... rolling my eyes I let out a slight laugh because however annoyed I was at him smoking, he'd been disobeying a direct order from our father which just over did the annoyance with pride. "I really underestimated you, bro," I muttered as I looked up at the sky with a smile. Grabbing my case and his I moved them to where I'd slept the night before, before I used some scrap metal and some foliage, cloth and some of my ripped up clothes to make a shelter of some sorts. It was big, I gave myself that, and in my opinion, it actually looked like it might last, far enough from the water in case the tide came nearer but close enough to everyone else to still be part of the camp.

Once I'd set it all up I headed for a private part of the beach, a pair of my denim shorts in hand and my bikini top, along with one of Logan's hoodies too. After washing myself and changing my clothes I headed back to the camp... feeling more relaxed than I had since the plane crash.


	3. 03 Secrets

"Sarah...!" I heard someone call making me turn my head towards where Jack was waving to me making me push myself up and jog over to him, Logan's hoody keeping me warm in the air that was getting colder. I'd changed my shorts to a pair of his old jogging bottoms too.

"What's up?" I asked curiously.

"I need you to help us make some sort of shelter over the Marshal," he replied making me nod. After getting material and metal from the plane we constructed a sort of tent, enclosing the marshal from the weather and the others.

"Was it a dinosaur?" Hurley asked a he helped us, I assumed he was talking about the thing we'd heard and run from.

"It wasn't a dinosaur," I replied with a small smile.

"You said you didn't see it," he countered.

"We didn't," Jack bit back a smirk.

"So how do you know it wasn't a dinosaur?" Hurley asked curiously.

"Because dinosaurs are extinct Hurley," I replied with a small laugh making him frown before nodding.

"Oh yeah," he nodded before glancing at the Marshal. "So what's his story? He looks kind of... dying."

"He's not gonna die," Jack stated.

"He's yellow Jack," I started.

"His wound is infected, but the antibiotics will fight it off," Jack replied making me nod, he knew more about it than me.

"What if they don't?" Hurley asked curiously.

"Then his body will shut down once piece at a time," Jack replied, "His abdomen goes rigid, then..." he paused as he pressed down on the Marshal's abdomen, and I took that as a bad sign.

"He looks like he's in pain," Hurley commented.

"Yeah," I nodded in agreement as Hurley picked something up, Jack was busy doing... something.

"What's this?" Hurley asked as he motioned me to him, I took it off of him and opened it to see a mugshot of Kate making me clench my jaw.

"Jack?" I asked sharply making him turn to see me with the paper; I held it up and arched a questioning eyebrow. He got up quick and took it off me, folding it up again. "Were you going to mention that at some point?"

He gave me a sheepish look, "What do you think she did?" Hurley asked curiously.

"It's none of our business," Jack replied.

"She looks pretty hardcore," Hurley carried on.

"Hurley, stop," Jack warned as I frowned at Jack as he walked away, putting the paper in his back pocket.

"What do you think?" Hurley asked me curiously.

"I don't know," I replied simply and he nodded as I turned to walk out of the tent too. Jack was a little ahead of me so I jogged to catch up to him, taking hold of his arm and pulling him towards the water's edge away from everyone. "How long have you known about this?"

"Few hours," he replied simply.

"And like I said, were you going to mention it?" I asked sharply making him sigh.

"We don't know what she did or why she did it," he started.

"But she could be dangerous," I countered.

"Then we'll have to wait and see," Jack sighed making me clench my jaw and nod before I turned to walk away, only I paused.

"And Jack?" I asked turning to him, he looked up, "Please, no more keeping things to yourself, if we want to survive here, we have to work together and trust each other." He nodded in agreement and I turned once more before making my way back to my shelter.

_**I'd finally won the case, won custody of Logan and we were both walking out of the courts with broad grins on our faces... he was tall for his age and I was a little small for mine, so his arm was wrapped around my shoulders as we left. Photographers and reporters were waiting for us as we exited but we ignored them all, my lawyer leading us towards our awaiting car to which we slid inside.**_

"_**We did it," Logan smiled at me as we sat side by side in the car, the lawyer in the front. **_

_**I took his hand in mine, "I told you we would," I replied as I linked our fingers, "May have cost a bomb and a half, but it's worth it, and now you never have to see them again... well, after we've picked up your things and shipped most of it back to LA."**_

"_**Oh how I missed LA," he chuckled slightly as we leant against each other, "I missed you."**_

"_**I missed you too Lo," I smiled up at him before pressing a kiss to his forehead, "But now there's nothing that can take you away from me, not even the legal system." He smiled down at me before we pulled each other into a hug.**_

"Hey Sarah," I cracked my eyes open to look up at Hurley, "They're back." I was up in a shot and I followed him to where Sayid was reporting back to others.

"As you and the others know, we hiked up the mountain in an attempt to help the rescue team locate us," he announced, "The transceiver failed to pick up a signal." I let out a small sigh as the crowd around me groaned. "We weren't able to send out a call for help."

"But we're not giving up," he carried on to lighten us up, "If we gather electronic equipment... cell phones, laptops... I can boost the signal and we can try again. But that may take some time, so for now, we should begin rationing our remaining food. If it rains we should set up tarps to collect water." I nodded, getting it more than the others as Sayid and I were both military, "I need to organise three separate groups, each group should have a leader. One group water. I'll organize that."

"One group to organize electronics," Sayid started and some guy nodded, raising his hand. "Good. Rationing food?" Hurley stepped up. And I will need another for construction of shelter."

"I got that," I nodded to him making him smile down at me as the blond asshole sneered at me, I scowled back at him before heading off, a few people following, including Boone and the black guy's son.

"So," I turned to the people who'd followed me, "What we need it scrap metal, any spare cloth, foliage like branches and stuff, and any spare tarp..." I looked around at everyone, "Got that?" They nodded. "Great, when we've got what we can I'll let you know what we need to do."

They all nodded again and set off, the young guy walked up to me, "Hey," I smiled at him. "What's up?"

"Most people tell me to just stay out of the way," he commented as he tilted his head slightly, "You're letting me help?"

"Yeah," I nodded as I knelt in front of him, "Why wouldn't I? You're stuck here, same as everyone else... if you want to help you should be able to."

"Thanks," he smiled widely, "I'm Walt, my dad's name's Michael."

"Nice to meet you Walt," I smiled at him, "I'm Sarah... now why don't you go help finding cloth huh?"

"Sure," he chirped before running off making me smile fondly before turning to get scrap metal.

It was a few hours later, while I was in the middle of building a large shelter with Boone that a rumbling thunder filled the sky. Looking up I frowned as it started pouring with rain making lots of people run for cover. "So much for getting work done," I muttered irritably as I carried on with tying some tarp down.

"Hey," Boone called to me as he held a hand above his eyes to shield them from the rain, "We should head for cover."

"Go ahead," I called back over the rain, "You can take your sister and go to the one I built yesterday." I turned back and moved swiftly to the other side to tie more down.

"You're not coming?" he asked shocked.

"I'm a little busy here," I replied simply as I strained to pull it tight.

"You're gonna end up sick," he complained.

"Yeah and if I don't get it done then other people will," I countered before grabbing some of the foliage and tossing it on top to soak the water up, my hair plastering itself to my face and my hoody clinging to me. I ducked under to secure it properly, pulling my hoody off to reveal a fitted tank top instead as I strained to reach the corners.

"Sarah..." Boone started as he joined me, he paused slightly in his complaints making me turn to his; his eyes weren't on my face making me roll my eyes.

"If you're not going to get shelter then you can stay and help," I turned to him, my hands on my hips, "Make your mind up, I'm kinda in the middle of something.

"Uh, yeah," he muttered before moving past me to reach the corners and tie them down securely for me as I grabbed some of the scrap clothes to use as draft blockers. As we worked together we were quickly done... only once we'd finished the rain decided to go off making me frown irritably.

"Shitty timing," Boone muttered in amusement making me smirk and nod in agreement as I picked my hoody up and headed over to my shelter, tossing it over some metal to dry off.

Boone had followed me over and he glanced at me sheepishly, "Yeah?" I asked as I smirked up at him. He smiled and ran a hand through his wet hair.

"About earlier, in the tent..." he started making my smirk widen and my eyes glint mischievously.

"Forget it," I commented with a shrug, "At least you're looking at my face now." He blushed slightly and gave me an exasperated look making me chuckle slightly before hopping up to press a kiss to his cheek. "Forget..."

A loud groan sounded from the tent the Marshal was in, followed by a sharp cry of pain making me wince slightly as I moved away from Boone and towards it. The groaning continued as I entered and watched with a frown of pity. "The others are getting upset," Sayid mentioned as he and Jack walked in, "They want to know what's happened in here."

"I'm trying to save his life," Jack replied.

"Rumour has it you can't," Sayid muttered before the Marshal let out another loud, painful groan making my jaw clench. Sayid nodded to me before walking away.

"Jack, we need to do something," I muttered sadly as he dampened a cloth and squeezed it over his lips so he can drink. The marshal's eyes flickered open before they locked on the two of us.

"Listen to me," he started sharply.

"No, you need to keep quiet," Jack objected.

"Listen, no matter what she does, no matter how she makes you feel, just don't... trust a word that she says." He warned, "She will do anything to get away."

"I want to talk to her alone," the Marshal suddenly said making me pause.

"Tell me what she did," Jack countered.

"I want to talk to her alone," the Marshal repeated and I looked up at Jack only to see hesitation in his eyes. The Marshal obviously saw it too, "She got to you, too, huh?" With that he started coughing and I backed out of the tent with a small frown.

"Hey," Kate stepped up to me as I walked to my shelter making me pause, "You're a Marine?" I nodded, "So, if I said we needed to put the Marshal out of his misery?"

"I agree, what idea do you have?" I asked simply, she pulled a gun from her waistband and handed it to me. "Me?"

"You're the Marine," she shrugged before walking to where Jack was waving her over. I hesitated for a few seconds before sighing and putting the gun in the back of my jeans, moving my top so it covered it.

"So freckles came to you instead of me," the blond asshole commented as he strolled towards me, making me clench my jaw. "You sure you can handle it pipsqueak?"

"Pretty sure Cobain," I replied dryly.

"It's Sawyer," he corrected.

"Yeah and mine's Sarah so as long as you call me anything but that you'll be Cobain, or Curt if I'm in a better mood," I replied simply before turning to see that Kate was waving me over. "Excuse me."

With that I turned away and walked towards her, hesitation on my face again, but I could hear him following me. Jack was on the other side of the camp with Hurley and I sighed before walking in, seeing the Marshal awake and ready. "Are you here to do it?" he asked me croakily.

"Are you sure?" I asked him gently as I walked over.

"I'm in so much pain right now," he replied, "I want to die, and I want to die quickly." With a small frown, I nodded and took the gun from my jeans again, cocking it and aiming it at his head with a slight wince. "Please, just do it."

Clenching my jaw I sighed and tightened my grip on the gun, a hand landed on my shoulder and I glanced up at Sawyer who nodded to me. "Marine, right?" he asked I sighed and got what he was saying.

"Thank you," the Marshal smiled at me and I nodded before pulling the trigger, wincing at the noise. A tear tracked down my cheek as my arm fell to my side, gun still gripped in my hand. After another moment I turned and walked away from the dead Marshal, making my way out of the tent, only to stop dead at the sight of Jack and Hurley.

"What did you do?" he asked me in disbelief.

"What you couldn't," Sawyer replied for me, Jack moved to pass us but Sawyer stopped him.

"Jack," I sighed as I looked up at him, "He wanted it. He asked me, and I don't like it any more than you do, but something had to be done and his suffering is over."

With a final look at Jack I handed the gun over to Sawyer and walked away from them all, ignoring everyone I passed as I headed to my shelter, dropping the poorly made curtain when I entered so that no one could see me breaking down. Yeah, being a Marine I'd killed before, but never an innocent man... well, never someone who wasn't the enemy... never someone I'd been helping to keep alive in the first place.

It was a few hours later, when I was lying on my back, staring up at the tarp roof that the 'curtain' opened and someone let themselves in. "You okay?" it was Sawyer making me turn my head to look up at him as he sat next to me, I shrugged. "Let's let some light in." He moved and opened the curtain before settling by the door making me frown before sitting up and settling next to him, taking Logan's cigarettes from the case and handing him one as I lighted one for myself.

"You did the right thing," he commented as he looked out at the camp, "And since you're a respected military woman, it's not seen as murder like it would have been if I'd have done it." I let out a small laugh.

"I guess so," I nodded before taking a drag of the cigarette, Sayid walked past us, tossing us both some fruit on his way making me nod in thanks. Sawyer looked confused at it making me smirk and shake my head. "He's not as bad as you think, and he sure as hell isn't a terrorist."

"How do you know?" he asked, turning to look at me.

"Trust me, I've met terrorists," I replied, "And you can see it in their eyes... him? He's nowhere near terrorism."

"You're like a regular old GI: Jane," he smirked down at me making me roll my eyes at him. "So what can you tell about everyone else?"

I shrugged with a small smirk before looking up at him, "I can tell you what I know about you," I replied making him nod, "Your name ain't Sawyer..." He shrugged as a confirmation, "You're a grifter, or con-artist." He smirked once more and I took that as a yes making me nod and lean back on one of my arms, taking another drag of the cigarette.


End file.
